


Endangered

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2016) [26]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Little on the dark side, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Sexual Content, Wanda likes bad boys, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda didn’t like to broadcast where she got her thrills. Especially when they came from dangerous men with metal arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endangered

“You will fight.”  
  
Wanda glanced fleetingly at Strucker, and then returned her gaze to the man in front of her.  
  
He was a powerful- and intimidating- specimen. Just under six feet, heavily muscled with a silver metal casing on his-  
  
No. That _was_ his arm.  
  
But perhaps the most concerning thing about this man was the fact that there was _nothing_ visible to her behind his eyes. No emotion whatsoever. No facsimile of interest, or boredom- nothing. She’d have to get closer to get a look into his mind, but the thought of doing so left her uneasy.  
  
When the man said nothing, Wanda asked, “How far?”  
  
“I’ll call it.”  
  
Wanda was freshly from the containment cell, and Pietro wasn’t anywhere nearby. They said she was powerful now, she _knew_ she was powerful, but she still had the instincts of a normal girl. And a normal girl, she suspected, could not stand against the man on the other side of the room.  
  
But both she and Pietro have learned that saying no to Strucker was not an option.  
  
“On my mark.”  
  
Wanda tensed, summoning the energy she now controlled to her fingertips. There was a barely-perceptible tensing of the man’s shoulders. Even the metal one.  
  
“ _Go._ ”  
  
Maybe it was because she’d never been in anything more complicated than a couple of schoolyard scraps with other girls. Maybe it was because she was still adjusting to the fact that she could control the energy at all, never mind use it against another person in self-defense.  
  
Whatever it was, it ended with Wanda being pinned down, with the man’s weight pressing down on her body. But he did nothing further than that; he simply pinned her there, with the metal arm twisting one of hers behind her back. She was painfully aware of his closeness, his breath steady and unaffected right behind her head.  
  
There were not too very many men that have gotten that close to her before. Pietro had been a companion since birth, and she did not have a terribly strong desire to seek out intimacy with another. Any unwanted suitors had similarly been chased off by her brother on several occasions, just as she had warded off women of ill-intention that sought out Pietro. The closest she had been to another man since her father were the doctors and scientists that had experimented on her. And even then, none of them had been quite _this_ close.  
  
“Let her up. Try again.”  
  
It took two more tries before she could use the energy to pull him off of her, and three more after that to stop him from getting to her at all. He was fast, this mystery-man; he  
couldn’t be entirely human. Or if he was, he certainly wasn’t an ordinary one. But then, that would make sense, wouldn’t it? Wanda and her brother had been ordinary once, and now they were not.  
  
For those five times she could not stop him from getting to her, he pinned her much the way he had the very first time. On the fourth attempt, she managed to pull him off with the energy, but abruptly lost control, releasing him. She had just managed to turn herself over, and found herself face to face with him again.  
  
His eyes were still blank. He was untouched by their sparring, breathing as steady as before. Not once during the entire episode did he say a single thing to her: Just rushed her, pinned her, and let her go.  
  
“Alright, we’re done here. Clean up and rest.”  
  
Wanda glanced at the man as he passed her on his way to the door. There was no acknowledgement; not so much as a nod.  
  
She returned to her quarters. Pietro was still gone, off doing whatever exercise the scientists had devised for him that day. That was, for now, good: She had so little time without her brother, and in this moment, alone was what she needed. So rarely did she feel the way she felt at this moment, warm for more reason than just her recent bout of physical activity, that she wanted to indulge it.  
  
Wanda did not broadcast the manner in which she got her thrills. Some were socially unacceptable at least, and dangerous at worst. She could not explain them, nor did she feel especially compelled to- it was no one’s business but her own.  
  
That being said, letting on that she had gotten something more than just combat experience from her spar with that metal-armed man was not something she planned on doing. Especially to Pietro, and even more so to Strucker.  
  
She stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower. It was small and sparse, much like her room, but it was hers and hers alone. She would only be walked in on if Pietro came back, and even he wouldn’t walk in on her in the bathroom. Their mother had broken them of that mutual habit when they were six.  
  
Underneath the stream of warm water, Wanda shut her eyes and tipped her head forward to lean against the wall. Still now, she could recall the feel of that man’s body pressed above her, his weight a warm, silent warning to stay down- one that she had managed to defy after a few attempts, and even strike back at him. The pressure on her back and, on that one occasion when she turned over, her breasts.  
  
After a moment of consideration, she sighed, and slid one hand up and over her breasts, the other between her legs.  
  
She couldn’t deny that of men, she preferred the dangerous variety. Not the thugs that camped out on street-corners and made rude noises in her direction, they were cowards that would back down at the sight of significant retaliation (which usually came in the form of her knee, or Pietro). No, the ones that she preferred had substance, a darkness to them that sent every instinctual warning-bell off in one’s mind. Wanda didn’t like to meditate on it too deeply, but she supposed maybe this had something to do with her own frame of mind, her own darkness; she liked looking into the mirror and seeing some aspect of herself looking back.  
  
In respect to this man, it was, perhaps, less the fact that he was audacious with what a dangerous man he was and more that he wasn’t; he was the sort that could afford to keep quiet, that felt secure enough in his abilities that he didn’t _need_ too display the depths of what made him such an unsettling presence.   
  
And Wanda really, truly liked that, however insane it sounded.  
  
Her fingers worked furiously between her legs, her thumb brushed over a nipple, and she winced when she bumped her head a little too hard against the tiled wall. She never did this. There was never time, there was never energy, there was never significant stimulation. To suddenly have all three was surreal, a reminder that she was no longer the girl she’d been before she and Pietro had volunteered themselves to Hydra.  
  
Wanda bit her lip, didn’t moan, only shuddered and rocked her hips against her hand. She thought about what it might be like to have that man in her small room, pinning her to her bed, gripping her hips tightly, and doing the sorts of things with her that she hadn’t managed to get around to doing quite yet.  
  
Maybe if they had further training sessions together, she might see something in his eyes that wasn’t there today.  
  
She came with a sharp breath and another wince as her head bumped the wall again, as well as a tightness in her chest that she briefly, in the haze of climax, imagined to be his metal hand on her chest.  
  
Panting, Wanda slid down to the floor of the shower, limbs shaky and unreliable. She allowed herself to stay like that for a few moments before picking herself up again and forcing her mind into a state of normalcy. If Pietro came back soon, he would notice if she was distressed- they noticed everything about one another, particularly signals of distress.  
  
Still she allowed her mind to wander in curiosity to the man with the metal arm, and if she might see him again when Strucker next summoned her.  
  
 _You little fool, you’ll be dead soon enough if you seek your thrills this way._  
  
Perhaps.  
  
But really, with her life as it was- orphan by ten, a scientific experiment by twenty- thrills were hard to come by. She’d take them where she could get them.  
  
-End


End file.
